User blog:Officer Candy Apple/Pure Evil Proposal - Yogoshimacritein
Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein from Engine Sentai Go-Onger... I once proposed this guy on discussion board months before but it never go anywhere, probably because of a petty sockpuppet account messed it up, so the result was never clear. Now, I decide to repurpose my proposal, with the all-new proposal rule, and propose this guy once again because he follows every way that the most evil Super Sentai villains would follow. I'm REALLY surprised that no one ever repropose him... By the way, he is the Japanese counterpart of Venjix Computer Virus in Power Rangers RPM. WHAT'S THE WORK Engine Sentai Go-Onger is the 32nd entry of Super Sentai franchise and the Japanese basis for its American counterpart, Power Rangers RPM. The story is about a group of Sentai Team known as Engine Sentai Go-Onger, allied with a race of machine known as Engines from the Machine World, one of the eleven worlds known as Braneworlds in the series (including Earth which is known as Human World in-series). Their aim is to fight against the invasion of the evil Banki Clan Gairak ("Banki" literally means "Barbaric Machines" in kanji form), a villainous group of robots from the Machine World aimed on polluting and dominating the Human World. WHO IS THE CANDIDATE/WHAT HAVE THEY DONE? Yogoshimacritein, the Prime/Crime Minister of Gairak and the main antagonist of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, shows up only in the final arc but carves a dark mark on this overall comedic series. He is only behind the movie-exclusive Pollution President Batcheed in the ranks of Gaiark, but is much more evil. Go-Onger is a rather comical and kid-friendly segment in Super Sentai franchise, but some serious villain like Yogoshimacritein definitely changed everything when he showed up. His actions of crossing Moral Event Horizon? He crossed it, THREE times. *First, he and his followers committed genocide and world domination during the final arc. He attacked not just the Human World, but other Braneworlds. He is the mastermind behind the destruction of three Braneworlds - the Sound World, the Prism World and the Magic World. He was also behind the near-extinction of Gian Clan of Engines, which was forshadowed in the early stage of story. All he wanted was to oppress all the eleven Braneworlds under his iron fists. *Second, inducing Despair Event Horizon. By starting a technique known as the Justice Dissolution, Yogoshimacritein banished four of the seven Go-Ongers (including Go-On Wings) into another dimension, leaving the three founding members of their team in disarray and despair, before landing his attack upon them and Human World without qualm. He also tormented the remaining rangers and taunted their despair without any shed of compassion, and if it wasn't Go-On Wings siblings' encouragement, the original three Go-Ongers would fall into a mental state full of impairment. *Last but not least, using his companions as tools. Nearly every other mebers from Banki Clan Gairak, including the three Pollution Ministers are friendly towards their minions and companions, like how Yogostein treated his right-hand, Hiramechimedes, as his brother. However, Yogoshimacritein is the only Gairak leader who mistreats his minions, not just badly. In the final battle, he uses his remaining Pollution Ministers, Kitaneidas and Kegalesia, as suicidal puppets against the remaining Go-Onger about thrice, eventually driving them against him and helping Go-Onger to destroy the energy support of Justice Dissolution to help them save their friends. Enraged at their betrayl and rebellion, Yogoshimacritein ruthlessly killed them both. FREUDIAN EXCUSE/MITIGATING FACTORS None, absolutely none as I've know it. He lacks any redeeming qualities, even parental feelings. When he appeared in the final arc and his identity revealed, I once thought he tried to avenge the death of Yogostein, his own son, when he appeared (just like Captain Zahab attempting to avenge his crew in the final episode of Gingaman)... Turned out he saw his son's death as a result of FAILURE and never mourn him, AT ALL. Considering Yogostein is one of the most likeable villains in the story, and the Crime Minister's own son, I dare say that the only chance for creating one redeeming factor for the Crime Minister is denied and gone, just like how Radiguet murdered a girl who was kind to him and tried to redeemed him, right after he regained his memory. HEINOUS STANDARD Standards? Stands out in Go-Onger and even the entire Super Sentai franchise as one of the most serious villains in the story. Out of every Sentai Villains, Gairak members are mostly tamed and comical, only behind the 100% wacky Bowzock from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Nearly all of the villains in Go-Onger are comical and kid-appealing villains like those from the children's show, and they treated each other fair and well. However, Yogoshimacritein is the only one with no such comical qualities and is 100% serious, and the only Gairak member who mistreats his subordinates. His cold-blooded personality and heinous acts only made him worse. FINAL VERDICT Definitely Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals